The composite line strap of the invention is used within lighting panelboards of the type described within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 705,454, filed Feb. 25, 1985 and entitled "Lighting Circuit Breaker Panelboard Modular Assembly" which application is incorporated herein for purposes of reference. The application describes a plurality of branch circuit breakers assembled in a row on a modular plastic circuit breaker support saddle assembly. The circuit breakers are attached to the plastic support by line terminal screws extending through the circuit breaker line straps into the underlying branch strap conductors. The referenced patent application describes apparatus and procedures for automated assembly of the panelboard components as well as robotic assembly of the circuit breakers to the assembled panelboard. During the automated assembly process, it is essential that the line terminal screws engaging the line terminal straps and the branch conductor straps be restrained from falling between the branch strap conductors during installation since valuable manufacturing time is lost in retrieving and reinserting the terminal screws.
Should such circuit breaker attachment to the lighting panelboard assembly be made at the site of electrical installation, it is important that the line terminal screws be prevented from dropping down within the lighting panelboard interior since the close spacing of the panelboard components makes retrieval a difficult operation.
One purpose of this invention is to provide a composite line terminal strap for molded case circuit breakers which contains both means for retaining the line terminal screw along with means for supporting the circuit breaker stationary contact.